A Certain Heroic Sister
by RedOmega
Summary: Full Tuning. A mysterious vigilante that appeared a few months prior. It wasn't long before they caught the attention of society and became the most famous vigilante. With no knowledge of their identity, gender or quirk, the heroes try to find out more about the mysterious vigilante.
1. Chapter 1

Full Tuning.

No one knew what kind of person they are. Nor their gender.

They flee without a single trace. Eyewitnesses have stated they wore a long black cloak with a hoodie that hid their entire figure along with a mask that covered their entire face.

They ever rarely spoke. Others mention that they actually have a voice changer on, making it more difficult to determine their true identity.

Many have praised this rising vigilante who is said to be as skilled as a real Pro Hero.

And they still wonder about their identity.

* * *

Misaka 20002.

Also known as Prototype Worst.

Level: 4

Ability: Radio Noise

Age: 1 year and 6 months

14-15 (Biologically)

First of the Worst Sister Clones. Considered defective due to her capability of defiance and disobeying commands from her superiors, even from Last Order. Unlike the original series of the Sister Clones, 20002 held data of the Original's combat prowess, giving her the ability to mimic the techniques of her "elder sister". A level above her original sisters, as such, cannot be disposed of until the creation of new Worst Clones.

Report #XX

20002 started exhibiting unusual behavior a few months after the suspension of the Level 6 Shift Project. She has begun to leave the laboratory often without permission and refused to reveal any reason. She has also began to disobey commands before giving them complete ignorance.

Report #XX

In November X, XXXX, 20002 has disappeared from her cultivation chamber. Other Worst Clones have tried tracking her electrons but to no avail.

She was gone without a single trace.

Current Status: Unknown

* * *

Accelerator looked at the document in interest. So there was a defective clone, huh? Considering the shitload amount of the clones, it's not surprising to have at least some defective ones. Although, he was expecting it on the original Sisters rather than the ones in Third Season Project.

"Oi, Worst. You know anything about this?"

Worst made her way to him from the dinner table with a curious look on her face. She swiped the documents from his hand (much to his annoyance) and read it.

"Ah~ Proto-chan! Misaka hasn't heard of her in a while!"

"Proto-chan?"

"That's what we Misakas call her. I was one of the Misakas that was sent to find her but it was a bust." She shrugged, giving back the papers, "Since she was a prototype, her personality's the same as the original Sisters but she was capable of changing her speech pattern."

"So she was considered defective just because she was disobeying orders?" Accelerator asks.

Worst nodded, "Uh-huh. While her physical capabilities is the same as Misaka, her disobedience is what separates her from the other Misakas." She placed her thumb on his chin in thought, "Come to think of it, it started that way until a few months after the suspension of the original project."

"Level 6..."

"Is she connected to the Misaka Network in any way? Aside from being similar to a hacker?"

Worst nodded, "Since she's a prototype and the first Level 4, she's like the extra of the original Misakas. The scientists had to copy her data and improve it."

"Huh. Sounds like they finally got a rebellious one. I was wondering when will that happen... Then again, it's possible that the Will is using her for some shit about who knows what."

"Do you know where she is now?"

Worst grinned, "She's busy being a hero. And I mean that, literally and illegally."

"What...?"

"'Hey, who ate my cupcake!?' Yells Misaka as Misaka angrily flails her arms around!"


	2. Chapter 2

**It may not look like it but this is actually a First Person POV with third-person writing since the OC speaks like Misaka Worst but can speak like the original Sisters. I apologize if it's a little confusing.**

* * *

Hello. Misaka's serial number is 20002, also known as Prototype WORST. And yes. Misaka is Full Tuning, the famous vigilante these days. As for why Misaka is a vigilante...

Misaka... actually does not know.

Misaka's personality was the same as the original Sisters. But a few months after the suspension of the Level 6 Shit project, Misaka became considered as defective by the researchers due to Misaka's unnatural behavior.

But, it is more complicated than that.

Numerous memories had flooded into Misaka's mind. I do not know where they came from. But the brainwave frequency pattern was similar to the original Misakas but I did not recognize which Misaka these memories belonged to.

It was as if... I was hacked into.

That was the time Misaka began to admire heroes.

Misaka did not know where these feelings of admiration for heroes came from as well as my disobedience of taking part in any experiment that my superiors wished for me to do. Misaka continuously went outside of the laboratory without permission to watch live hero videos. For most people, it will be slightly difficult to accomplish that since Academy City's media is closed off from the outside world, which resulted in Misaka to hack using her ability.

Eventually, this feeling went from admiration to desire.

Misaka desired to be like them.

Misaka wanted to become a hero.

Misaka did not care if these feelings were controlled another person.

Soon, Misaka left Academy City by stowing away in one of the cargo trucks leaving Academy City, with Misaka using her ability to erase herself from security footage and taking control of the security robots.

Misaka used the Misaka Network to acquire aid from her elder sisters to provide her with some essential needs like food and clothing. Thankfully, after the Level 6 Shift, the Sisters were scattered all over the world for treatment so there were a few Misakas located in a private hospital in Musutafu.

My costume of choice was the suggestion of Misaka 19998, who had developed an interest in heroes as well, but mostly towards their costumes.

When 19998 asked about my vigilante name, Misaka told her.

Which Misaka somehow recognized as Misaka's name.

Full Tuning.

* * *

**Regarding Full Tuning, she's Misaka 00000, it was implied that she is** **not part of the network of clones and has been completely finished with a full personality.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking." - Normal Speech.

_"Talking." _\- Thoughts.

["Talking"] - Misaka Network Communication.

**Also, I made a mistake regarding Misaka 20002"s age. She actually looks the same as the original Sisters.**

* * *

[17100: "'20002, we have informed Heaven Canceller about your predicament so he created you a bank account under the name Misaka Rei as well as given your own place to live in the city of Musutafu.' Informs Misaka."]

[20002: "'How did he achieve that?' Asks Misaka while appreciating the name given to her."]

[17100: "'We do not know as well. It seems he hold higher authority than we thought.' Explains Misaka."]

[17100: "'He also told us to inform you that you must also receive treatment so he put you in the same schedule as us. You must go to Musutafu Private Hospital every Saturday.' Adds Misaka."]

[20002: "'Understood.'"]

* * *

20002, or know currently known as Misaka Rei, is walking down the streets of Musutafu in nighttime. Unlike her _elder sisters, _she has her own place to stay and does not work in any institutions. I'm other words, she has all the time in the world, as one would put it.

She would admit that she still lacks knowledge of the norms of the world outside the laboratory but she still gets the basic idea of it from the memories of the entirety of her sisters (including the previous 10031 Sisters) whom are currently scattered all over the world for treatment.

The reason she is currently roaming around the street near 7:00 was merely her curiosity. She merely wishes to know more about the city she is living in and there are still many people roaming about in the streets. She is aware of the dangers of the night so she does not let her guard down and will strike if physically threatened.

She halted her steps when she heard something incoherent which sounded similar to someone sniffling nearby. Turning around the corner, she sees a young man with hair that reminded her of broccoli. Despite the dark, she could vaguely see the freckles adorning his face because of the street light. He also looked like he is around the same age as her (physically). He was crying while he just sat at the pavement of the lonely street they're in.

"'What's wrong?' Asks Misaka."

"H-Huh?" The boy had just now registered her presence due to his constant crying. He looked at her with widened emerald eyes as he wiped his tears and tried to assure her at the same time, "N-No, I'm fine. I j-just..." He trailed off.

"'You are obviously not fine.' Retorts Misaka, seeing through your obvious lie."

"W-What...?" He stuttered out the question due to finding her speech pattern rather strange.

Without a word, she adjusts her skirt and sits on the pavement next to him. His face became tainted with red for reasons she did not know nor care.

"'Do you wish to talk about it? I heard that talking to someone about your problems helps you feel better.' Suggests Misaka gently, ignoring the fact that she is just a stranger to the boy."

Her unique speech pattern did not seem to deter the boy at all since he was more focused on his own problems at the moment. After a couple of minutes of contemplating, he finally obliged.

"I-It's just that... ever since I was a k-kid, I always dreamed of becoming a h-hero..." He hiccuped from his crying, "B-But I was diagnosed as Quirkless when I was 4 a-and others think that m-my dream of becoming a hero is nothing more t-than fantasy..."

She is aware of the concept of quirks in society. Even though there are some quirkless in Academy City, there are Espers that possess both a quirk along with their developed abilities.

"S-So ever since then, my former c-childhood friend, started to bully me because I kept dreaming something unreachable..." He sniffed some more and she thought about her response.

"'I do not see why being quirkless would prevent you from becoming a hero.' States Misaka."

The boy seemed shocked at what she said, "W-What...?"

"'I know of someone who has a stroke of misfortune that affected his life. I have heard that it was because of his ability that made him very unlucky. In a way, he was basically treated like quirkless since he had no specialties to speak of but they were wrong. Despite being considered as the weakest, he saved Misaka's life and defeated the culprit who was known as the strongest where I come from. And all he did was fight him quirkless.' Explain Misaka in detail regarding a certain boy."

The broccoli-haired boy just simply stared at her in complete shock at her speech. Aside from his own beloved mother, no one ever supported his dream of becoming a hero. They always say that he must face reality and no one would ever accept him. Hearing this only made him want to cry again, but he fought back his tears and quickly wiped his eyes.

"'Plus, even if you can't become a hero, there are plenty of occupation that will allow you to help and save the lives of others, such as a doctor.' Suggests Misaka, referencing about a certain frog-faced doctor."

The boy sniffled one last time before turning to her with a grateful look on his face, "Thank you so much. I feel a little better now."

"'It is not good for your health to hold in so much of your emotions. It is required to let it out before it gets out of hand.' Explains Misaka as she stands up, ready to leave."

The boy stood up as well, "Um... If you don't mind me asking, why do speak like that?"

"'Misaka is simply being Misaka.' Says Misaka."

_"Uh, what?"_ The boy couldn't hekp but be confused at her ridiculous response. However, soon he smiled at her, "Again, thanks for hearing me out. My name's Midoriya Izuku... Misaka-san, was it?"

"'Misaka Rei.' Introduces Misaka, using the name given to her."

The boy-Midoriya is still a bit confused by her narrative speech pattern but decided against asking it, thinking it would be rude after she had just helped him from his slump.

"My house is just around the corner, so I'll be going home. My mom's probably worried sick now."

"'What's a _'Mom'?'_ Asks Misaka curiously."

Silence.

"E-Eh!?" Why in the world did she asked that!? Does she not have a mother? Doesn't she know that term!?

"'Ah. Misaka just remembered that the term _'Mom'_ is the informal dialect of _'Mother'_. My mistake.' Apologizes Misaka for having answered her own question."

"'Farewell, Midoriya-san.'"

Midoriya simply stares at her retreating form in continuous surprise until she eventually faded in the darkness of the night.

This was, by far, his most strangest encounter ever.


End file.
